1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a battery and a locking mechanism for locking the battery to the electronic device and, particular to, a locking mechanism that can't be activated inadvertently to cause the battery to release from the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a laptop includes a battery electronically joined thereto, so the laptop can be used away from an outlet using the battery. Conventionally, a battery for each laptop is disposed within a base of the laptop and is restrained therein by a cover plate which is fastened to the base. However, fastening/unfastening the cover plate is laborious. Later, a battery is designed to be latched to a laptop. In this case, an operator merely slides a latch to allow the battery to be disengaged from the laptop which makes releasing of the battery become convenient. Furthermore, the latch is exposed and projects outwardly from the laptop but is liable to be moved inadvertently and causes the battery to disengage from the laptop, and the laptop is therefore affected by a power interruption which would damage the laptop. Additionally, if work done is not saved before the power interruption, a risk of failing to recover the work could be suffered. Therefore, in order to resolve this problem, a lock member is designed to cooperate with a battery which is fastened by a latch. The lock member is operable between a first position where the latch is unlocked and is able to be moved and a second position where the latch is locked and is unable to be moved. While the lock member prevents the latch from being moved inadvertently, an additional step is required to move the locking member for releasing the battery from the laptop. U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,334 teaches a battery latched to a laptop by a latch member and a lock member for locking the latch.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.